


Avatar: The Legend Of Eren Jeager : Book One: Water

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar Cycle, Avatar State, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eventual Hardcore Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Life Affecting Mistakes, Multi, New Avatar, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just as the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar soon begins anew. From one season off to the next, from Avatar Korra came Avatar Eren. And with the responsibility of being the Avatar, comes with training, endless training. And along with training came lockdown from the White Lotus, and a lack of freedom which Eren hates. So what happens if this Avatar doesn't comprehend that he has to sacrifice a bit of his freedom.





	Avatar: The Legend Of Eren Jeager : Book One: Water

**Author's Note:**

> Things I want to point out. We are going to ignore how Korra had Ravva got out of her and destroyed. We are also going to forget how the Red Lotus captured Korra. For here reasons you will see. But for now please enjoy the first chapter! :)

**_Fire. Air. Water. Earth._ **

 

What children were told as boys and girls, who were now men and women, were the stories of Avatar Korra. Of how she stopped a great threat by the name of Amon; a waterbender who could take away bending by using bloodbending on one another. As Amon who had posed to be a non-bender, that lied about how the “sprits” gave him the ability to take away bending. Another story on how Avatar Korra had stopped the threat of the dictator Kuvira, who tried to make an Earth Empire. Korra had accomplished many things in her lifetime as an Avatar. By her enchanting lover, Asami, and lifelong friends who were Mako and Bolin. Though sadly her time to the world came to an end. And like the cycles of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew. Only the Avatar can master all four elements and bring balance to the world.

* * *

 

It was nightfall and the sirens were ringing. Eren was going at it with all of his might running away from the police that was chasing him. The boy was at least the age of seven. Eren jumped over a fence that was coming up ahead. His jacket got caught up with it. “Shoot!” Eren whined, trying with all of his might to make the annoyance of the jacket budge it did though resulting to a tear into a sherds. Eren huffed though kept running not missing a bet on his toes. He dashed around the block as the police tried to get him.

“Get him! Slimy little bastard!” A police man yelled. He turned around as he bended the ground to make the Eren jumped through the bushes that blocked his path. He was having his breathe taken away by the lack of breathing it from the wild chase. Though just by an eyeshot he saw it. He suddenly took a very brief pause ripping his shoes off before having his feet touch the dirty ground as it made a hill on each foot that slid to make him go faster at ease. It astonished the police officers. “That move was from Toph…how could a child earthbend so well?” one of the officers spoke softly.

There…he could see his shack-- which was a home to Eren—and burst his small feet with all the willpower it could give. Once going in he burst through the door and fell down, sliding and rolling over. The men of the law who chased him down stopped before seeing what they saw. Eren who had stolen something, was only a loaf of hard bread. Though the thing that had made them stopped was seeing the boy’s mother, who lied on a thin dirty sheet floored. The mother coughed and groan as she looked weak. She couldn’t move and her face was as pale as a ghost.

“E-Eren…” The mother, Carla, coughed up blood as she groaned. The police officers went a step closer before Eren yelled at them. “Go! Stay away from my mom! We haven’t eaten in days! I had to get some food but our father left us!”

A police officer reassured him but Eren wasn’t buying it. “Go! I said go!” Eren yelled giving his mother the loft of bread. Carla grabbed desperately and took a small bite but the police had persisted. Eren, who was emotional, embarrassed and not wanting to be pitied off of soon screamed, “GO AWAY!” The boy started to have air circle around his body as he floated up into the air. His eyes shot open with white glowed eyes, and he started crying. “Nobody wanted to help us before, so why help now?!” His voice was distorted as if every Avatar was speaking to the police men. It was known that the Avatar being in the Avatar State emotionally would be gravelly dangerous. Fire erupted from it circled around the boy’s fists to then move over his body, as well as rock bits. There was no water to be seen near the dingy home. The police men stopped with wide eyes before bowing down in mercy and honor. “We apologize, young Avatar.”

Eren suddenly stopped hearing the word “Avatar”. Eren looked around at the shack, it was in bits and pieces of what he just did. A completed blur. He fell from the ground as he was clearly knocked out. His sick, thin mother crawled to him before smiling, holding her son tight in her arms. “Oh Eren…I knew you’d be something special…” She whispered, kissing her forehead.

 

* * *

 

Ten years into the future, stood Eren in his fighting position with an outfit meant for earthbending training though this was a test. A test to see if he was ready for waterbending, never really getting the hang of it even though he had excelled in air. Water and Air were somewhat similar but the brunette had most difficulty with the flow of water. It never had _clicked_ , like it did with the others. Eren had that flicker in his eyes, the fiery type of a firebender, though the stance of an earthbender. His face stilled was as if a calm airbender. Eren was ready for them and all they had to do was attack. “Avatar Eren, are you ready for your test?” Asami asked with a booming, though encouraging voice. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Eren replied knitting his eyebrows together. Asami smiled, her gray bangs bouncing lightly as she looked up. Another time with her booming call, “Begin!” The White Lotus members wasted no time to charge their attacks. It was three against one, Eren was the one who had suggest it to be this way. He wanted to prove he was worthy of learning waterbending but the White Lotus members weren’t going to cut it. He would need someone from the source. Probably from the Northern Water Tribe or Southern.

Eren shook his head trying to get out of thoughts. He had to focus! A boulder went flying to his face just out of nowhere. Luckily for Eren, he had sharp reflexes jumping up high with a hill coming from his feet. In the sky he flew looking blew at the three men before striking his hands. The three men were knocked back and forth like bowling pins by large boulders, most possibly bruising their ribs. Eren wasn’t going to give any ounce of mercy. He wasn’t going to be reluctant as Aang, and he wasn’t going to be as carefree as Korra. He was going to be merciless; terrible people would have the wrath of the Avatar.

Though Eren is slightly shy with a golden heart he was in his most serious state. Two out of the three men groaned in pain though the one still stood on his feet. He slid across the concrete field shifting his weight to the left and right, multiple of medium sized bits of earth came attacking to Eren. Eren having been sliding on the concrete as well from his jump in the air punched each and every rock that came to his way. It was rapid, like a blur of the fists that made into contact with the rocks as they cease to exist.

The two men aroused again, together making a formation of two earth walls going toward Eren. The boy ran to the walls to then kick through them with the help of his bare feet. Eren earthbending with his feet was an inspiration from the one and only Toph Beifong. Eren wasn’t like most people, he often had to steal into dark alley ways to get away from the cops, and if the cops got to close he needed to use all his senses rather than eyesight to get away.

Eren then pulled his arms down and then up again, making the two men fall into holes as earth surrounded their bodies, trapping their arms and legs keeping them put. Eren chuckled briefly to their display turning around. “He’s strong…” Asami complimented though was easily shot down with one of the Elder’s comments. “But he lacks much restraint.” They said.

As the rocks were gone Eren and the last man standing stared at each other. Eren flashed that fierce grin again. The teen made his hands into fists, reeling it into his chest as if he was gripping the ground hit his might before pushing the fists out and opening his fists with a flick. The White Lotus member wasn’t ready for this, as the movie went so fast. The attacker had tumbled fast by a rock slide from the ground which made him yelped and face plant to the ground. He was out cold.

Eren had jumped into the air with victory as he fist pumped the air. “Woohoo!” He cheered as he looked over at the glaring Elders but the smiling Asami. He could’ve sworn Korra had to go through the same dilemma when she had finished her firebending test. Eren frowned lightly at the looks he was given (most definitely from the Elders.). “What the fuck did I do now?” Eren asked frankly which pissed of the Elders in more levels than one.

“Language young man!” the lady elder shouted as she pointed her wrinkled finger at Eren. Rico who wasn't as old but wise glared at Eren before saying, "You may be good at the physical side, seemingly that you almost killed your attackers, you seem to be lacking and ignoring the spiritual side just as Avatar Korra!" Eren rolled his eyes before shrugging with a frown, "Like Avatar Korra said and as I'll repeat: It hasn't come to me yet. Maybe I'm worried about taking out the bad guys that make this world a living hell rather than focus on some spirit animals that don't even respect the Avatar!" His face was flushed almost as if he was doing a childish pout. It was cute.  
  
Asami only chuckled softly before gently lowering the elder’s hand. “Now, now, Eren you must calm down. You’ve done excellent and I deem you ready to go out to the world.” The Elders were shock by this and wanted to intervene though Asami didn’t give them a chance. “I believe for Eren to be stronger then he needs to be exposed with other people, exposed to life itself rather than being stuck here inside this prison in the middle of nowhere!” “Ms. Asami!” But once again Asami dismissed them once again. Asami walked down slowly to Eren before holding the boy’s cheek. “Eren. I want you to experience the outside world just like Korra and Aang. Grow stronger by learning from others rather than some scowling old people. Now, go pack up your bags and go get Titan.” Asami said calmly. Her smile made Eren know she was seriously.

“Holy shit….HOLY SHIT!” Eren jumped in joy punching the air. “Thank you, thank you!” He ran up to Asami giving her a gentle but tight hug. Asami wrapped her arms just as much while the Elders still had scowls of disapproval.

 

* * *

After dinner, Eren had tighten his saddle on his armadillo lion, Titan. Asami was right behind Eren before giving him a fine coat. “Where are you going first?” Asami curiously asked. Eren smiled softly before saying, “I’m going to go to the Fire Nation. I think my firebending needs some improvement you know? But I’m going to fine. Isn’t that right Titan?”

Titan had purred in acknowledgement, nuzzling into Eren’s hands before they started to caress the hybrid. Asami kept on her smile before giving Eren a small kiss on the cheek. “Go. Go and pursue your dreams and success as the new Avatar. The Elders told me you aren’t ready but I think you are. And you’re going to make a difference to this world. Bring balance Eren…bring balance and find friendship and love.” She touched Eren’s heart with her heart, grinning.

Eren held Asami’s wrist and smiled just as much as her. He pulled her hand down as he bowed connecting his fist to his palm. “Thank you, Master Asami.” Eren lifted himself up as he got onto Titan with his backpack on his shoulders.

“Okay Titan!” He whipped the leather strip gently as Titan jogged out of the shack. Eren couldn’t stop smiling, and once he was at his mother’s, Carla wheeled out into the night sky seeing her son on Titan. She smiled patting Titan gently as the animal’s head went low. He sniffed the wheelchair and did a small whine. Carla chuckled softly before scratching the loyal pet’s ear. She looked up seeing her son all ready and packed to go.

“I’m going to miss you so much Eren. Your father would’ve been so proud of you.” Carla whispered as tears ran down her face. Eren got off his armadillo lion running to his mother. Very much alive, and very much crying. Eren joined, squeezing her tightly. “I am too, Mom. I can’t wait till you see me again.” Carla nodded in agreement letting Eren go. She gave a determined sharp look, “Be better than me Eren.” was all she said before wheeling back into her small home closing the door, looking back one more time.

Eren’s hands gripped into a fist, it was time. He hopped back onto Titan, they needed to find a ship heading to the Fire Nation. Eren whipped the leather gently as Titan jogged. “Faster Titan! Run faster!” Titan speed up in excitement, as much excitement as Eren. Heart pumping, panting into the cold night. They were free. Freedom was at the touch of their palm and they were going to take. Avatar Eren was going to take it.


End file.
